


Holy

by Arlome



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: Erotic Poetry, F/M, oh well, this was not what I intended to write, whisky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21721558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arlome/pseuds/Arlome
Summary: It's a nightcap gone long.
Relationships: Phryne Fisher/Jack Robinson
Comments: 34
Kudos: 79





	Holy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whopooh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whopooh/gifts).



> Yeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaahhhh, I have no idea what this is.  
> This was not how I intended to waltz into the mfmm fandom (see what I did there?)
> 
> Oh well.
> 
> For my darling Pooh, to whom I owe this lovely obsession.

It’s a late autumn night,

The hearth fire is bright,

When she finally takes him to bed.

It’s a nightcap gone long,

And a whisky too strong,

And he says that he’s easily led.

At the top of the stairs,

His warm hand in her hair,

She kisses his worries away,

And he sighs at her lips,

And he grabs at her hips,

As they shed the remains of the day.

His soft touch is all fire,

And she’s coiled up like wire,

As he mouths at the salt of her skin.

When they join flesh with flesh,

As they waltz, drown, and mesh,

She surrenders in whole to the spin.

Her desire burns clear,

When he groans in her ear,

In abandon and hunger so bold,

That it takes quite some time,

To come down from her climb,

As she shakes in his amorous hold.

At the slake of their thirst,

At the end of want’s burst,

They keep as entwined as in lust.

And it feels just as holy,

As the bards in their folly

implied, ere they all turned to dust.

She remains in his arms,

He’s succumbed to her charms,

They each had concessions to make.

They may not speak of love,

But the Heavens above

are convinced, when the dawn lastly breaks.


End file.
